Conventionally, in Japanese Patent No. 3416294, for example, a partition provided with an information display device has been disclosed.
This partition provided with the information display device simply displays information etc. that is sent over a communication cable. Accordingly, for example, if a user would like to look at the other side of the partition, for example, out of a window, as in the case of a partition not provided with an information display device, this partition provided with the information display device requires the user himself to move to a position where the partition will not block his or her view, thus being greatly troublesome for the user.
Further, in this partition provided with the information display device, its information display device is mounted to a mounting panel in such a manner that this mounting panel can be attached to and detached from a body of the partition, to enable easily this mounting panel to be attached to an arbitrary position on the body of the partition. In this case, to use the information display device in condition where it is separated from the partition, the mounting panel to which the information display device is mounted is detached, in which case the information display device would be carried around in condition where it is mounted to the mounting panel, thus inconveniencing the user greatly.
Also, conventionally, it has been proposed to provide a furniture piece with a display section. In a display section described in, for example, Japanese Utility-Model Application Publication No. Hei 6-38691, a window section is arranged in such a manner that a viewer can see it and part of a translucent film that represents display target information is arranged to this window section and, further, this film is illuminated by a lighting system, thereby enabling the viewer to watch the display target information.
This display section in the display-attached furniture piece does not display an image by using a video signal and also has a low degree of freedom in changing an image to be displayed. Further, in this display-attached furniture piece, the display section is added to such a portion of a furniture piece as not to obstruct original use thereof, for example, a back side thereof, so that functions of the furniture piece are not greatly upgraded.